Feelings
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: This is just yet another poem about my feelings. I got lyrics from songs which are labeled inside the end of the poem and put them into a poem to express my feelings. I know it's not the greatest but I thought it was creative. Again, this has nothing to do with Sonic. I just did not no where to post it and I love Sonic. Please RxR


_Well guys! This is just a poem I put together to tell you folks about my feelings! I got lyrics out of many songs and put it into a poem about my feelings. Cool? Stupid? Tell me in a review!_

I can't escape this hell.

So many times I've tried.

But I'm still caged inside.

Somebody get me through this nightmare!

I can't control myself!

Pain, without love.

Pain, I can't get enough.

Pain, I like it rough.

'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all.

Here's to your perfect weapon.

Crack bones with blind aggression.

Like birds whose wings are broken,

You live without direction.

The passion left unholy.

Now you found yourself.

We have nowhere to go.

No one to wish us well.

A cry to find our home.

Our stories they will tell.

We're bored to death in heaven,

And down alone in hell.

We only want to be ourselves.

You're sick of feeling numb.

You're not the only one.

I'll take you by the hand,

And I'll show you a world that you can understand.

This life is filled with hurt.

When happiness doesn't work.

Every roommate kept awake,

By every sigh and scream we make.

All the feelings that I get.

But I still don't miss you yet.

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you?

Helpless,

My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,

You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,

Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,

No voice to be heard.

Waking The Demon,

Where'd ya run to?

Walking in shadows,

Watch the blood flow,

There's not much longer, so don't try and fight.

It hurts,

wounds so sore.

Now I'm Torn,

Now I'm Torn!

I've been far away!

When I see your face my hearts burst into fire!

Hearts Burst Into Fire!

You turn me off at the push of a button.

And you pretend that I don't mean nothing.

I'm not a saint that's easy to tell.

But guess what honey, you ain't no angel.

So rip my pictures from your wall.

Tear them down and burn them all.

Light the fire, walk away.

There's nothing left to say so,

Take the ashes from the floor.

Bury them to just make sure.

That nothing more is left of me.

Just bittersweet memories.

Well I'm not a vampire,

But I feel like one!

Sometimes I sleep all day,

Because I hate the sunlight!

My hands are always shaking,

Bodies always aching!

In the darkness when I feed!

I will never spill my blood for you!

You let me down,

one too many times!

Some way,

somehow,

we're falling out,

caught in-between my enemies!

No way,

not now,

I won't back down.

I draw the line with you and me!

You're what I started,

now disregarded!

One day they'll see, it was always me!

I'm so sick,

infected with,

where I live!

Let me live without this,

empty bliss, selfishness!

I'm so sick!

Hear it,

I'm screaming it,

You're heeding to it now.

Hear it,

I'm screaming it,

You tremble at this sound.

You sink into my clothes!

This invasion makes me feel

Worthless, hopeless, sick!

Your body's built just like a weapon and you're using it!

But the devil can hear you when you say...

C'mon and get up,

move your body

Use your body,

lose control!

Rub it right up,

against my body,

Use my body,

make it yours.

We're gonna light this room on fire!

Ya, you and I will burn it up tonight!

The two of us are gonna fuel this fire!

No way in Hell we're slowing down tonight!

Where were you when everything was falling apart?

All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang!

And all I needed was a call!

Lost and insecure,

you found me,

you found me

Lying on the floor surrounded,

Surrounded!

Where were you?

Where were you?

Just a little late!

You found me.

You found me.

But in the end everyone ends up alone.

Losing him,

the only one who's ever known,

Who I am,

Who I'm not,

And who I wanna be.

No way to know how long he will sit next to me.

Why'd ya have to wait,

to find me?

To find me…

_Here are the lists of songs I got the lyrics from (they are in order of the lyrics):_

_Three Days Grace – Animal I have become_

_Three Days Grace – Pain_

_Black Veil Brides – Perfect Weapon_

_Black Veil Brides – Fallen Angels_

_Three Days Grace – I hate everything about you_

_Bullet for my Valentine – Waking the Demon_

_Bullet for my Valentine – Hearts Burst into Fire_

_Bullet for my Valentine – Bittersweet Memories_

_Falling in Reverse – I'm not a Vampire_

_Falling in Reverse – Raised by the Wolves_

_Flyleaf – Sick_

_My Darkest Days – Move your Body_

_The Fray – You found me_


End file.
